


Scripted

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Porn Star AU, Porn With Plot, Smut, i'll add on - Freeform, probably a lot more than this but idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: However there was one thing that weighed on his mind, the folded napkin that sat on his bedside table.  Phil's number scribbled in blue ink.He wanted to call him, tell him that he lost his job and needed one, but did he see himself doing porn? He wasn't good looking, shy, awkward, and not very sexy. But Phil thought he'd be good.Maybe it couldn't hurt to text and ask questions about it.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Original Male Character(s), Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Phil Lester/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Scripted

The smell of coffee wafted into Dan's nose as he pushed open the front door to the small cafe down the street from his flat. A smile garnished his face as he waved at his coworker behind the counter who was taking a man's order. She gave him a sneaky grin as she disappeared behind a partition to make the customer's drink. Dan slipped through the employee entrance to the back room where he clocked in, taking a minute to check himself out in the mirror next to the door.

He had just gotten a haircut, the sides now shaved short while his curls flourished, sitting like a ball of brown moss on top of his head. He would say this is probably the best he's ever looked at work, his eyes accented with a small bit of glitter on his lids and his lips glimmering from the gloss he used. He looked good, dare he even say hot. 

Dan smiled to himself before grabbing his apron and getting to work along side Becca. He greeted the next customer, a petite woman who wore her sunglasses inside the building which caused Dan and Becca to side eye each other. They loved judging the people who came in to order because most of the time they were right about their initial behavior. This woman looked like a classic bitch, someone who thought they were too good for this place, however it was whatever was closest to their job. 

"Hi, what can I get for you today?" he asked politely, smiling at her as he grabbed his pen and pad to write down her order. 

"Can I just get a black coffee with eight pumps of vanilla. Not any more, not any less." The woman demanded, not even bothering to make eye contact with Dan. He nodded as he scribbled the order down. 

"And what size will this be?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what size would you like the drink? Small, medium, or large." Dan repeated, glancing at Becca who had to hold back her laughter as she mixed what looked like a mocha iced coffee. 

"I don't know. Just give me a large," she muttered, pulling her cellphone out of his pocket to type a few things in before taking a call. 

"Last thing, can I get a name for that order?" 

"Yeah, it's Jessica." 

"Jessica, what a lovely name. I'll have that right up for you, honey." Dan said, sickly sweet as he ripped the order off the pad to go to the machines. 

Jessica gasped and pulled the phone from her ear. "I have a boyfriend, creep."

"So do I," Dan responded nonchalantly, pouring some coffee in the cup he grabbed, smiling at the woman. She pulled a disgusting look before stepping to the side, waiting for her coffee as she regaled the person on the other end of the call of what had just happened. Dan chuckled to himself, moving to the vanilla, pumping in the woman's pumps, purposely adding an extra pump. He wrote 'Jessica' with a little heart as the dot on the 'i' before setting it on the counter and calling her name. 

"Have a wonderful day," He chirped, laughing to himself as she walked away. Becca just laughed and nudged Dan on the side. 

"Wonderful job, I would've just refused her." She said, handing the man in front of her his drink. 

"Well, I'm in a good mood today." He mumbled as he wiped down the counter by the cups before returning to the front to take the next man's order. 

"Hello, what can I get for you?" He asked without looking up, grabbing the pen and pad. 

"That was quite a show, I wouldn't have stood for that." A rich timbre remarked, making Dan glance up and the breath from his lungs all leave. The man before him was a least a few inches taller than him, looked older than he did but not by much. He had dark black hair but by the looks of it, it was dyed that way since the roots were just a little more red than black. The man's eyes glimmered in the soft lighting of the cafe and his smile was glowing. Dan smiled, brushing his hair back a bit, making Becca roll his eyes. 

"Oh, well I just... did my job." He chuckled, "Now, what can I get you?"

"I'll take a medium caramel latte, please." The man smiled, grabbing his wallet to pull out his money. "That'll be, what, $4.60?" 

Dan smiled, "You come here a lot?" he noticed.

The man laughed in response, "It's on the menu." he responded, grinning at Dan's bright red face. 

"Right," he mumbled, looking down at the paper. "That's correct. Can I have a name for the drink?"

"You can just put Phil." he said softly, "Thank you, Daniel."

"It's just Dan." he mumbled. "No one calls me Daniel." 

"Well, Dan, thank you."

"No problem, it'll be right up." Dan said before disappearing in the back to regain his cool that he was sure was completely lost. He grabbed the medium cup, beginning to prepare his drink when a small voice appeared in his ear. 

"He's hot." Becca said just to Dan. He turned scarlet and jumped a bit, turning to face her. 

"Shut up." 

"But he is. You know it."

"Okay, yeah he's hot. But so is like twenty other guys who come in here."

"But those twenty other guys don't blatantly flirt with you." Becca pointed out, moving around the back to get her drink together. 

Dan rolled his eyes as he finished Phil's drink, scribbling his name on it in marker, "He was not flirting with me. Plus he's like... older."

"Can't be more than 25 is my guess."

"And I'm 18, so that's older. Now, back off." Dan mumbled, taking his drink to the front, calling out his name. Phil shifted back into Dan's view, his heavy overcoat now sitting on a chair in the front of the cafe, near a window. Dan's eyes involuntarily scanned the older man's form. He was dressed nice, probably on his way to work , with a tight black turtleneck and a pair of gray dress pants which was matched with a dark gray belt and shoes. 

Dan's eyes swept back up to Phil's who was now grinning as he caught Dan eyeing him up and down. He took his drink from the counter and placed a ten dollar bill in it's place. 

"There's the tip," he said, sipping his hot drink, Dan not having enough time to warn him that it was really hot before he almost spit it out and turned deep red. Maybe he wasn't as cool and collected as Dan thought he was. Dan giggled a little, brushing his hair back. 

"Sorry you burned yourself." he mumbled.

"Don't be, I'm stupid. I should've know that the hot coffee I ordered was going to be hot." Phil grinned, tapping his fingers on the side of the cup. Dan smiled in return and nodded, watching Phil turn around and move to his table. Becca nudged his side after a minute,

"You've got customers," she mumbled, making Dan get back to work. 

After the morning rush, Dan leaned against the counter, scanning the packed sitting area, smiling at at the quiet conversation that was sometimes interrupted by loud laughter from the group of young people sitting in the corner. Becca came and joined him, sighing softly, also looking around. 

"Hey look, your prince charming is still here." She said rather loudly. Dan slapped her arm and shushed her, but by the time he looked over at Phil's table, he was staring back. Dan smiled and gave a little shy wave before looking back at Becca. 

"What the hell," he whispered. "Now he knows I like him."

"You like him?"

"Think he's hot, whatever." he mumbled, laying his head on the counter. 

"So?" She shrugged. "Hey, there's no one here, why don't you go over and sit with him, he looks rather bored."

Dan looked up to see Phil staring out the window, still milking the coffee Dan gave him probably twenty minutes ago. He smiled slightly, looking to Becca. 

"Seriously?" he asked, watching her nod in response. He grinned and hugged her slightly, walking out through the employee entrance. He didn't bother hanging up his apron or clocking out, he just stepped out into the main seating area, making his way over to Phil's table. 

"Hey," Dan said softly, brushing his hair back again. "How's the coffee?"

Phil glanced over in shock, smiling as he set the drink down. "Oh, it's great. I'm kinda sad I haven't found this place before."

"It's kinda small."

"But it's good. And the baristas are much nicer." Phil remarked, smiling. "I'll have to stop by more. It's a little out of the way, but I come this way sometimes."

"Where do you live?" he asked. 

"The east part of town. But I work in the central part of London." 

"Oh, that's cool." Dan nodded, "And what do you do?"

"I'm uh- I'm the CEO of a small video company." Phil answered, his cheeks dusted with blush. Dan grinned. 

"Wow, CEO? You must be older than I thought then."

"I'm 24," he answered. "I just founded it while I was in Uni." 

"That's so cool." Dan breathed out. "I'm 18 and I've got this shitty job and live in a shitty flat. I didn't go to Uni, and I'm a disappointment to my family."

"Oh, well I mean I'm that too." Phil said softly. "My parents don't really like my business."

"Why? It's not like you're a prostitute or something." Dan snorted, grinning at his joke before realizing the slightly awkward look on Phil's face. "Oh shit, I said something wrong. I'm sorry."

"No, no. I'm okay." Phil said, looking out the window for a minute. "I just... am kinda close to a prostitute."

Dan furrowed his brows as he stared at Phil, spending like two whole minutes trying to figure out what he was saying before it dawn on him. 

"Oh shit. You do porn, don't you?" Dan breathed out, his cheeks turning red. Phil glanced away before nodding. 

"Yeah. I do porn." he mumbled, looking up at Dan. "Sorry if that makes you too uncomfortable."

Dan stared at him for a minute, his face turning redder as he thought about Phil in front of a camera. What his back muscles looked like as he fucked into him, his big hand grabbing at his hips. Fuck, he was at work, he couldn't get turned on. 

"N-No, I'm not too uncomfortable. I just don't think I've ever met a porn star before so I don't know how to behave."

"Well, just treat me like any other person. I try not to tell people because then people treat me weird."

"I'm not trying to. If I do, just know that it's not because you do that."

"Thanks, Dan." he mumbled, sipping the last bit of his drink. He looked up at Dan for a moment before his eyes scanned up and down him as best he could. "You know, you could do it."

Dan blushed, his heart pounding. "What?"

"Like you're nice to look at. People would like seeing you."

"O-Oh." he whispered, his mouth going dry.

"I'm always looking for more actors, some of mine just quit to move to a bigger company. Would you be interested?"

Dan glanced out the window for a minute, watching people walk by on the sidewalk as his cheeks burned. "Uh, I'm not sure. I don't know if I'd be good at it. Plus I'm not looking for a career change right now."

Phil nodded, watching Dan's face as he thought, smiling slightly. "Well, I'll give you my number in case you change you mind at any point." Dan nodded in agreement, smiling. 

"Thank you for the offer though," Dan said quietly. He knew he was never going to take him up on it, but there was no way he was letting Phil get away. 


End file.
